This application relates generally to inkjet printing, and more particularly to online service station functions of spitting ink into a spittoon, wiping ink orifices, capping an array of nozzles on a printhead, and priming inkjet cartridges,
Some prior color inkjet pen cartridges functioned somewhat satisfactorily with no wiping and minimal capping. Other prior monochrome/color inkjet cartridges used in single cartridge printers were wiped and capped with relatively simple mechanisms of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,717. Complex problems arose when trying to service different types of printheads on multiple ink cartridges mounted together in a print carrriage, particularly when the ink cartridges have different types of color/black inks.